Secert love
by Seraphinite
Summary: What if kimiko and chase were secertly in love after and in between scenes? "I love you too chase." kimiko said falling asleep.   ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"We are in luck," Omi said while standing outside of chase's 'kingdom'. "Chase young must have forgotten to close the door behind him." Raimundo looked at Omi and said, "Is that luck or is that a trap." Raimundo said suspisoutcly. "What is the difference!" Omi yelled at him, putting his arms in the air to show he was serious. Omi walked in front of the group with Raimundo following and Clay and kimiko in the back. Omi did two kung fu moves and stayed in a position. His left leg in the air and his arms crossed. Then all of a sudden the cave closed behind them and everything was dark.

The cave lighted up and they saw a huge tunnel entrance and followed it. Right before they were in a huge (HUGE) door with spikes at the end started to close and they had to run just t get through it. When they were all through they were panting. Kimiko looked up and told them, "Guys over here." All of them saw dojo sitting in a pot. They all ran over to him.

"Dojo," Omi yelled, "Are you alright?" Omi asked the small green dragon taking an apple out of his mouth. "I'm sitting in a pot of soup! What do you think!" Dojo yelled taking both his small arms out of the pot. All of them heard a door open and turned around. They saw a man with long black hair and golden cat eyes. They also saw jack the so-called evil boy genius standing behind him. The man had his eyes closed and when he reopened them he started to transform into a huge lizard on two legs and had stripes and huge teeth and claws. Chase roared the biggest roar any of the xiaolin could sustain. "Wow, you're even more hideous then wuya," jack told chase "I love it!"

"You see before you my true form without the benefits of my potion." Chase said in a very demonic voice. "I can see why you're so faithful to it." Dojo told him, holding the apple in his hands.

"Star Hannabe fire!" kimiko yelled blasting a huge fireball from a golden star sending it to chase. Chase just jumped on his hands and whacked the fireball with his tail repealing it back to kimiko. Sending the girl to the wall. "Ruby of remises!" Raimundo said holing a sphere shaped wu to chase who just dodged. Making the red waves fly to jack lifting him in the air. Chase jumped behind Raimundo and used his tail to blow him and jack to the wall near kimiko. "Lasso boa boa!" "Thorn of thunderbolt!" clay and Omi said aiming both their attacks at chase. Chase dodged them both and grabbed the lasso pulling clay and Omi and slamming them both into the wall. "Perhaps you will join me in a bowl of dojo?" chase said while walking towards them.

Out of nowhere they all heard a voice, "I would not celebrate the victory just yet." Chase turned around saw Master monk guan. He was standing on top of the roof looking down on them. "Master monk guan I knew you would come!" Omi said with excitement in his voice. "How clever is it of joining you in fighting the forces if the dark side." Master monk guan said. "Chase young I challenge you to a showdown." Guan said. "A plain old regular showdown?" dojo asked, "Haven't had any of those in a long time." "No shen gong wu, we use only our martial arts skills." Chase said clenching his fist together. "The wager will be the freedom of dojo and the monks." Guan said jumping down in front of chase. "But if I prevail you will forever pledge your loyalty to me and join the other fallen warriors, slaved in the beasts that serve Me." chase said while pointing to the army of wild cats that had appread. "You'll turn him into a big cat!" Jack said, " Oh you are so cutting edge!" Jack screamed and the showdown began.

After the showdown everyone ran over to guan that had just won the showdown. Then out of nowhere chase's wildcats came from every direction and began walking towards guan and the monks. "Yes! We can still stop them!" Jack yelled in victory. " No!" chase told his cats, "I accepted their challenge and lost. There free to go. I'm certain out paths will cross again." Chase said bowing to them as a sign of respect. "As we are certain." Omi said bowing as well. They walked away. Chase looked back at dojo that said, " Just leaving, I'm with them." Dojo said slithering away from chase and his castle.

It was midnight and kimiko was alone, walking in a field thinking of today past events. The wheat was blowing in the wind and the full moon was out. She sat down on a stone and heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around and saw chase young standing behind her. "What brings you down here so late?" chase asked her. "Why would you care." Kimiko told him while her eyes, but still keeping an eye on him. "Because I would want my 'friends' to be healthy before I battle them." Kimiko fully turned her head towards him and got up. Only to be taken by the hand and held in place. " Especially the pretty ones." Kimiko blushed and turned away, but chase gently grabbed her head and made her look at him in the eyes. "You're a very pretty young woman kimiko, besides I would not want to hurt you." Kimiko held her breathe and gasped when chase leaned closer to her until she felt him gently kiss her cheek and look at her. "Meet me here tomorrow alright?" and before she could even give him a straight answer he had vanished. She touched her cheek and blushed and said to herself, "Yeah ill do that." She said walking away to the temple.


	2. Evil within

Raimundo was blown back in the air and slammed into the head first into a mountain. "Tornado strike water!" Omi said moving his arm upwards making the water turn into snake like movements. The water blasted into clay and he pulled out a mirror. "Reversing mirror!" clay said as the water was blown back into Omi who just gasped and was sensed straight into Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko. All of them were now soaked in water and on the ground. Kimiko wanted to get up and hurt clay but knew she could not .Clay laughed and jack walked next to him. "Looks like super evil genius jack spicier has finally found the perfect partner!" clay rolled his eyes and held up the tangle web comb.

"Tangle web comb." Clay said wrapping jack in a tight thick web. "Hey!" jack said, "Why you'd do that?" jack said falling down on the ground unable to balance himself. Clay laughed evilly and told him. "What makes you think I need a partner" clay said walking up to the monarch butterfly and grabbing it and starting to walk away. Kimiko kicked the wu out of his hands and clay grabbed her by the waist and threw her away. "Crap." Kimiko thought. "We have to keep fighting, we can't sibini win!" Kimiko yelled. Kimiko knew she could not let Sibini win. Raimundo ran towards clay only to have himself be thrown five feet away.

"How can we stop the unstoppable?" Raimundo said sitting up.

Omi stood there and thought about what chase had told him over by the grassy plains. "It is not the strongest opponent who wins but the strongest will." Omi calmly walked in front of clay. Clay made the first move by trying to punch him but Omi said, "Repulse the monkey." Omi launched clay over him making land a couple of feet behind him. "Wow, when did he have the time to learn that?" Kimiko thought, as she and Raimundo looked at each other impressed by what Omi had did.

"Wow nice move Omi!" Raimundo cheered for Omi. Clay charged at Omi who was standing with his eyes closed. And when he did reach Omi he did the same move and threw clay over him again. Omi jumped up in excitement and yelled, "Ha! I have successfully exausghed your host sibini, now you must come out!" Omi said in a demanding tone. Kimiko rolled her eyes at his ego.

A small spider like creature crawled out of clays ear and tried to go for omi but he flung the spider into a tree. "No need to worry." Omi said digging into his ears and pulling out a pair o earplugs. Kimiko wanted to laugh but held it back strongly. The three started to walk towards clay and Kimiko asked Omi, "Where did you learn repulse the monkey!" she said walking up to clay. Before Omi could say anything he looked back and saw chase nod at him and jump (walk, fly…whatever) away.

Kimiko saw sibini crawling towards the monarch wings and made a run for it. Jack crawled towards the wing and gripped it in his mouth. Sibini jumped on his face and jack screamed. Breaking the web and running off. "It is so mine!" Kimiko thought as she grabbed the wings and so did sibini. When she saw that Sibini was close to her hand she wanted to scream but forced it down.

"Sibini I challgene you to a xiaolin showdown!" Kimiko told the tiny creature. "I wager the eye of dashi against the tangle web comb." Sibini squeaked in reply and Kimiko heard Omi say something to Raimundo buit she kept on specking. "The contest is first to grab the wings and make it outside the ring of geysers win!" "Lets go xiaolin showdown!" both kimiko and sibini said at the same time.

The showdown ended with Kimiko winning. "I-I won." Kimiko though to herself as she jumped on the other side and saw that clay had already awaken and was standing. "Kimiko you have redeemed your self!" Omi said conrajulating Kimiko on her victory. "Sibini won't be getting out of here again!" Kimiko looked up and saw clay looking at her. Kimiko felt guilty ."Clay how are you feeling?" raimundo asked the cowboy. Clay scratched his head and said, "More tired than a five legged bronco after a bucket contest." Raimundo smirked and hit clay in the back causing the big Texan male to fall down. Kimiko gasped and ran over to help clay. Omi however stayed in the same place and heard a voice. "You did well Omi." Chase said standing ontop of a water jet. "Thank you for your asstince chase young." Omi said bowing but continued speaking, "Have you given up evil for good?" Omi asked him. "Things aren't always that simple." Chase answered calmly. Omi raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you want to get rid of Sibini?" Omi asked once again. "Let's just say I did one small thing for you. Maybe one day you can return the favor." chase said and with that he vanished. But before he left he took one glance at Kimiko and smirked. Kimiko thought someone was watching her and looked but saw no one.

Kimiko walked down the same path she did yesterday. When she got there she saw chase sitting crossed legged on a boulder. Kimiko took a deep breath and before he even saw her he said, "Kimiko you're here, why don't you take a seat." Kimiko was shocked and impressed at the same time but did as she was told. She walked over to chase and sat don on a rock next to him. "I saw your showdown little dragon." Kimiko's eyes widened and she looked at chase. Who had his eyes on her. "Y-you did." Chase could tell the fear in her voice and cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes. Kimiko remembered what happened yesterday and blushed. She wanted to look away but chase's eyes forced her to stay where she was.

"You do not have to be afraid, young dragon I will not bite." Chase told her and her blush went deeper. Chase saw her blush and smirked. Then looked at the moon and got up. "I have to go." Chase started to walk away. "Hey chase," Kimiko said walking after him. Chase turned around and looked at her. "Will we ever talk again." Chase thought for a moment and smile, " Yes but I will you." Before Kimiko could even be given a chance to speck he dissaperd. Kimiko stood there for a moment and ran to the temple.

I have a small request…please don't try to kill me because I have ninjas, but anyway…why aren't there any chase and Kimiko fanfics I mean come on there are so many things to write and like "Beauty and the beast" …might have to write that one day. But anyway lets just make some, use your brian here people! (in a good way)


	3. Something jermaine

Hey, guys I'm so sorry about being late with this story thing. I will never own xiaolin showdown because they kicked me out even before I had the chance. So let's go Power rangers!

"Argahhhhhhhhh!" Dojo screamed as he crashed into an ancient Rome column. Well everyone else screamed too. Kimiko held onto dojo like her life depended on it. They were on a search for a new shen gong wu: The Golden finger (Think about it, a baseball game!) Everyone climbed out of the mess on their knees. "Why, just why would he do that. I mean doesn't chase know there are kids here?" Kimiko thought bitterly. All of them looked up to see chase standing there with his hair in the wind and Jermaine there old friends climbing a statue, to where the wu was.

Omi jumped on the other statue and started to climb the other statue.

"Step off Omi this shen gong wu is mine!" Jermaine said as he stooped climbing to point his finger at him.

" Jermaine, chase young has been using you. He is on the side of evil." Omi said trying to convince his friends about there enemy.

Jermaine looked at him with a confused expression. "Say what?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and thought about how dumb boys could be but instead she yelled Omi right.

Raimundo looked up at the climbing pair and yelled, "Chase is using you." "We wouldn't steer ya wrong partner." Clay added in.

Jermaine snarled nd told them off, " You would do anything to help cue ball." Chase out of no where appeared behind Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko. For three quick seconds he caught sight of kimiko's butt and looked and found it hard to look away. He also found it very (Very) hard to speck and had to force (Force) his voce to work. "That's right jermaine, block out their words, you know what you must do." Chase looked to his left and stared at Kimiko for a long time.

Jermaine continued to climb the huge statue along with Omi. Raimundo finally had enough and used gust of wind to propel the remaining three on the statue. And in just two seconds chase was infront of them in a flash. Kimiko was really stressed that day because she was tired and that just broke the line for her.

"Going somewhere?" chase asked them…in a sarcastic tone.

"Is he really asking that?" Kimiko thought, "No but you are, jedtlea flip fire!" Kimiko said jumping off the wall and spinning, while she was on fire."

Raimundo used his typhoon boom wind attack and clay kicked the statue underneath them. Chase just rolled his eyes and grabbed both Kimiko and raimundo's attack and jumped. And the statue crumbled beneath them.

Jermaine looked down and saw the others all beneath a the huge and heavy statue. (Well take out chase and you'll get the picture)

When the statue fell on Kimiko she felt huge pain, she was trying to claw her way out and her skirt was giving a clear view of her underwear…which chase was looking a from the side with great interest. (And I mean great)

Kimiko gave up and looked up to see a glowing wu and sighed. "Why does this happen to me of all people?" she looked to the left and saw chase looking at her but not the upcoming showdown. And then she heard the familiar yell 'Gong yi tm pi' and the challegen begun.

At the end it was a tie: between Omi and Jermaine. Everyone cheered for them. "No," wuya screamed shaking her ghostly arms in the air. "You just can't quit!" wuya yelled at chase. "Of course he can, all he needs to do is say quit…It's like four letters in the freaking alphabet." Kimiko thought before she said, "They can and they have Ghost hag." Kimiko said almost sticking her tongue out but caught it.

"I reckon we got ourselves a showdown draw." Clay said with a smile of triumph and crossed his arms.

Out of no where dojo slid in—he was still wearing the Roman toga from the showdown. He had a disappointed look on his face, " No winner! What a rip-off!," dojo ripped the costume. "You would not see this in the old days." He said crossing his tiny arms. Everyone looked at him. Dojo looked away and smiled shy and said sorry, then picked up the golden finger (Baseball game!). then dojo transformed into the huge dragon and everyone climbed on. Chase turned around and saw Kimiko was on top of the dragon's head. He caught her eye and they stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. And then they took off. And yet chase could not get those Ocean eyes out of his head (can you feel the love tonight?)

Chase quietly sneaked into the temple he was no longer welcomed at. He passed through all the bedrolls and looked for a certain room. He passed through Raimundo, clay, and Omi's rooms and stopped at a particular room. Kimiko's room. He noticed that she was asleep in a short tank top and ladies boxer. She had a sleep mask on and was slightly snoring. He quietly walked in and sat crossed legged in her room. As if waiting for her to wake up.

Kimiko felt the presense of someone near her and opened a blue eye to see chase. She jumped in shock and almost screamed if it was not for his hand over her mouth. she pulled his hand off and asked, "What are you doing here chase!" Chase did not say anything. But instead he did something he thought he would do in all his life. He pressed his lips to hers.

Omg!!!!!! He kissed her. and by the way could you guys please do some chase and kimiko fics! Please!!!!!!! If you do…then thanks. Anyway R&R


	4. First kiss

Kimiko broke away from the kiss chase had given her and was fully awake now.

"What the heck was that for?" Kimiko whispered in a hushed but urgent voice.

Chase looked at her for a couple of seconds and looked away, " I don't know." Chase told in his uaslly calm manor.

"You don't know! You just woke me up at like what, 3:00AM in the freaking morning!"

"Can we at least talk-in private?"

Kimiko had her arms in the air and put them down by her side. She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. Once she did that chase grabbed her hand- witch took her off-guard and closed his eyes and in a flash they were at a waterfall. The moon was bright and full and the air was cold. The night sky light up like Las Vegas at night. Kimiko was still in her night-clothes-witch were very thin, and shivered. She looked at chase, whose hair was billowing in the wind and was looking at the moon. Kimiko looked down and saw how high they were at least 100 feet high!

"Alright, we're here now what did you want to talk about?" Kimiko asked chase while folding her arms to keep warm. Then he turned to her.

"Do you remember the first time we talked," chase asked her and when she nodded he went on. " Ever since, I could not help but want you. In more ways then I expected." Chase closed his eyes and turned to her. "What I'm trying to say is that I can't help but want you more and more every time I see you Kimiko."

Kimiko was lost for words, but finally asked him, "S-So you're trying to tell me that y- you like me?" Kimiko couldn't help but blush at this. When chase did not answer she turned to him to find that he had nodded and by the look in his eyes he was asking her the same question. " I-I think I like you too chase."

When she said that she was immediately taken into his mouth. Kimiko was surprised at first by the fact that their biggest enemy was kissing her but soon relaxed. Kimiko opened her mouth and felt chase shove his tongue into her mouth. he began caressing her molars with his tongue and she tried to do the same thing but failed. Horribly. But that gave chase a little chuckle on her effort. Kimiko put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and Deeping the kiss. When they finally let go of one another they looked at each other.

Kimiko was the first to speck, "So does this mean were know boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked hopefully. But was still in shock by how she let him kiss her like that. Wait. She just had her first kiss! And she gave it to the person she never thought would have it: chase young! Of all people. But she did care.

Chase looked at her for a moment and smirked. "I believe that we are Kimiko." Chase was holding her hips and she tried to get away, but he was far stronger then her.

He closed his eyes like the last time and they were back in her room. She pried her eyes away from chase and looked at the sky. It was almost dawn. She had been awake all night! But before she could even sigh chase had pulled her back into a fearsome kiss, then in twenty minutes of passionate kissing they let go of each other. Chase then stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko asked.

"I can't stay here forever, besides I am forbidden to come here so I must leave." Chase jumped on the temple walls and whispered something that even Kimiko could not here, but the wind carried his voice to her. "Good bye my ear Kimiko, shall we meet again." And with that she laid her head down and thought, "What have I gotten myself into!"


	5. Snowy kiss

Ello mates! I just came here to say sorry about the delay NO FLAMES PLEASE.

-X-

Today was a beautiful snow-filled day. All the laughter and it made everything seem so happy right. Wrong. Tell that to Chase Young. He had been watching the monks fight an evil 'snowman' all day. Know I what you're saying, he's always watching Omi, but not today. He was watching someone far special, but not in power but beauty.

"Why are we watching them again, this is so boring!" Chase rolled his eyes, at the ghost hag.

"Because we need to learn their weaknesses Wuya, unlike you I actually know what I'm doing." Chase made all that up, besides what would a heylin be if they couldn't lie?

"Hey, I know what I'm doing!"

"Then if you knew what you were doing the world would still be yours now wouldn't?"

Wuya just crossed her arms and huffed loudly. Then took one glance at the immortal. Hey what can you say he's cute she thought as she fully turned around to stare at chase.

Chase rolled his eyes (how, remember slits) and continued to stare at Kimiko. She had just used the Star of Hannibe to burn a clean hole through the snowman. But failed horribly and ran away screaming. How he wished he could kiss he again. Chase sighed and saw Omi challenge the snowman at a Xiaolin showdown. Once it was finished Omi had one. Chase could not help but smile but that soon faded when he saw Raimundo hug Kimiko by the waist (Did not happen, I'm making up things for the story)

-X- (Three hours later)

it was night-fall and it was still cold as chase young crept through the temple with his cat-like movements. He stopped and hid behind a wall when Omi passed by. Now he was not quite the one to pass a fight but he NEEDED to see Kimiko. Once Omi had passed he started to sneak towards Kimiko's room. Once he got there he looked quietly thought the curtain (made up) and saw her on her laptop. He turned his head to make sure no one was coming and heard nothing. And then walked in.

Kimiko's TOT (Thoughts on thing, made up too) Im just kidding: Kimiko's POV.

Kimiko was on her laptop, Talking to her friends. She had the music on. She was listing to her favorite song; Everytime we touch (fast version), she heard the door open but did not look up. Either Raimundo for her PDA or Omi to aggravate her about females.

" What do you want now rai-" Kimiko looked up and stopped halfway in her sentence. Right there in her doorway was chase young!

"W-what are you doing here?" Kimiko's mouth was wide open with shock. Chase was leaning on her doorway with his arms crossed. He had that same stupid smile on his face Everytime her or the monks saw him.

-X-

CHASE'S POV

Chase stood at the doorway looking at his love (already). Wait did he just say 'love'? he looked down at the thought. He didn't know if he loved her of not.

" I see your happy Kimiko." Chase said walking in and closing the curtain behind him.

" Chase! What are you doing here!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Chase shrugged and sat sown infront of Kimiko. Chase was looking around her room and saw lots of stuffed animals (like me). On one side of the room was a chest were she could put her personal items in, and on the other side was a wall that was painted black with a Chinese symbol of fire. chase brought his gaze back to her and saw her looking away, blushing.

"So, why are you here?" Kimiko asked still looking away from him.

"I came because I wanted to see you. To make sure you don't get scared of snowmen again."

Kimiko looked confused at his statement and finally rmemeberd what he was talking about, "Wait! You saw me running away from the snowman!" she said in shock.

"Yes, and I also saw that hug you gave to Raimundo, care to explain that to your boyfriend?"

"Y-you saw that hug I gave to Rai?"

"Yes/ now time to get what I came for."

Before Kimiko could reply chase kissed her. Again. Kimiko looked at chase and saw that his eyes were closed. She soon gave in and closed her eyes too. Kimiko groaned in his mouth and chase quickly drove his tongue in her, mouth tasting her molars (what am I writing), both of them groaned and Kimiko finally grew the courage to move her tongue to meet his. Both were battling for dominance. Kimiko put both of her arms around chases

Neck and pulled him closer. Both of them pulled away, but a long skinny line of saliva were connecting their mouths. Kimiko blushed and swat it away with her hand.

"So is that what you came for?" Kimiko asked him still in a daze.

Chase kissed her forehead and snuggled her close to him. His ears perked up at the sound of footprints coming close and he hid in a very dark corner of her room.

The footsteps passed by the room and he saw ll the lights being turned off.

It must be resting time for them. Chase thought as he slowly walked out of the corner and put a skinny but strong arm around her neck and kissed her cheek softly.

" It's time for me to go Kimiko" chase said lovingly to her in a whisper.

Kimiko whimpered and looked at him thorough big blue eyes, "Why?"

Chase laughed at her and said, "I have to, before Wuya r Jack come to my house and find me missing, alright?"

Chase got up from where he was sitting and started to walk through the curtain only to be stopped halfway by two little arms around him. Hugging him.

"Bye." Kimiko said softly to him.

Chase was shocked, he had never been hugged in his life! Yet this xiaolin apprentice was hugging him as if he was a teddy bear. Even chase's dragon side was quiet. As if the other him was liking it. wait! Dragon demons can't love! But still, he himself, a dragon demon was slowly falling in love with this mortal human dragon of fire. and he name was Kimiko. Chase thought as he said goodbye and ran off into he darkness.

"I love you Kimiko." Chase said once she was out of earshot.

A/N: How did you like it! Anyway I need you guys too do me ONE big favor…. Could one of you guys do a youtube video about chase and Kimiko using "love story" by Taylor swift thankies!If you do you win a plusie and I will read all your stories and review every chapter In a good way. Thanks if you do!


	6. The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late but, after a couple of reviews and Fav author/ Alerts I'm kind of back into this….so RATE AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THIS…OH AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS COUPLE DON'T WATSE MY TIME BY SENDING A FLAME…I WILL CONTACT YOU…PERSONALLY AND WRITE A FLAME TO ALL YOUR STORIES EACH CHAPTER…(Smiley face time!)**

-X-

Kimiko groaned as she flopped on her bedroll. Her shoulders felt weak and sore. Her eyelids almost dropping each time she took a deep breath. She could here Omi chattering in the next room. Probably some nonsense about fighting and taking out the Fearsome four alone. Kimiko rolled her eyes. She looked with her eyes halfway closed at her digital clock… 7:00P.M.

"Hey Kim." Kimiko held back a moan of agitation and forced herself to turn around with a smile. Hey if you had to fight FOUR giants in the dark I bet you'd be pretty angry too. Kimiko glared as she saw Raimundo at her door. His eyelids were almost closed and his back was hunched.

"Hey Rai." Kimiko said her smile fading as she laid her head back down. But, her eyes were still trained on him.

"You okay?" he said. "Fungster told me to check up on you guys…so…who are you feeling I guess?"

"Well if you're asking how I'm feeling I'm feeling _great!_" She said sarcastically. Raimundo laughed and walked in her 'room." Kimiko watched as he sat down next to her. Wasn't he supposed to be checking up on the others?

"Whatever girl," He said playfully. "Tell ol' Rai what's going on." He said putting his hand on her arm. Kimiko shook of his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're asking ol' Rai," She glowered at him. "I'm feeling pretty great. Other then the fact that I was beaten up by four not one but FOUR Mala Mala Jong's…I'm feeling super!"

"Whatever! Besides didn't we kick their butts? I mean you shouldhave seen me Kim! My muscles were rippling and showing everywhere!" Kimiko rolled her eyes and touched his so called muscles with her hand.

"Wow you are so strong." She said rolling her eyes but, fighting back a giggle. "But, if you're so strong then why don't you arm wrestle Chase Young," she said mockingly.

"Hey, if we ever had an arm wrestling match I would so win I mean have you seen his arms? They look like string beans." He said with pride thick in his voice.

Kimiko laughed. She then looked out the window from across the hall and saw a raven. Chase's raven…crap. But, stupidly she continued laughing.

"Totally and his hair! I mean if you would braid that thing he could spank you from 10 feet away!" She said. Raimundo laughed and she clutched her pillow.

"And have you seen his eyes! I thought he was a cat that was transformed into a human! I mean come on didn't EVERYONE think that!" Through laughing fits, Kimiko relized that the Raven had been looking at her with narrowed eyes. Crap. Raimundo took a deep breath and sighed. Though his eyes were bright with laughter and amusement. Kimiko calmed down soon after sighing in fusion they looked t each other. Kimiko looked away in guilt. She knew Rai loved her but, instead of saying she loved him too she went ahead and started dating Chase Young.

"Well I gotta go girl see you later…Pyro." Kimiko threw a pillow at him as he walked away laughing in the process.

"Whatever…Windie." She said to herself. Though out of the corner of her eye she saw the black raven fly away. She was so much trouble.

-X- Jack

Jack screamed as his idols _cats _closed in on him. Growling and snarling. Mouths dripping with drool as they looked at him like he was a piece of prey. He was outside of his idols palace (Citadel…whatever) and in less then 10 seoncds he was surrounded by tigers and lions and panthers.

"What do you want Spicer?" Jack's eyes went wide open in deep fascination. Chase rolled his eyes and sighed. Jack didn't seem to notice it and went right to idolizing him…again.

"Nothing…I just thought you would need some evil company. Ya know about how to take over those Xiaolin losers." Jack said nervously. Here he was in the presence of the most power overlord in all evil history! Can you say lucky or what!

Chase's eyes twitched. "I'm perfectly sure I don't need _evil company_ Spicer . I'm perfectly comfortable by myslelf. And besides even if I let you be my company…less likely just what would you talk about?"

Jack shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well we would talk about evil, taking over the world, and I guess my…uh future queen." Chase looked at him.

"And who exactly is this future queen?" _How idiotic could this boy be? He will NEVER take over the world…besides other than that the only thing he'll take over MAYBE will be a dog…if he has one. _

"Well…I can't tell you that." Jack said smiling innocently. Chase forced a smile. And I mean forced.

"Come on Jack. You can tell me…I mean were are best friends right?" He said. If anyone could suck the answears out of anyone it would him. Chase Young.

Jack squeled. "Really?" He said his eyes shining.

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really Jack."

"Re-"

Jack! Yes…" Chase stopped him. _God he so stupid! _

"Well it's a girl-"

"I think I know since you said the word queen Spicer, hurry up I don't have time for this." Chase interrupted him angrily.

"It's Kimiko!" Jack said with a faraway look in his eyes." Then one day we'll fall in love and have kids and-"

"Stop talking about her like that!" Chase shouted gritting his teeth in pure rage. How dare he talk about his lover like that in front of him?

Jack looked at him. Fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Hey, Chase…do you like her?" Jack asked daringly.

Chase looked away and glared at him. Not saying another word he walked away. "Go." He finally said but, continued walking away.

"Bye CY!" Jack shouted at him happily. _Idiot._

Just as he was walking away his Raven came in. Sitting on his shoulder he whispered in his ear. Chase narrowed his eyes as he heard what his lover and her 'friend'were saying about. Time to go see her tonight. He smiled.


	7. The Night Between Two Kisses

**Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom guess who's back with some shoes! Alright maybe not with some new shoes but, it rhymed with the Bada-Bing thing. -_-… Anyways sorry about the long wait with the story and all. I thought I had lost inspiration with the story but, I guess not. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I will not ever own XS…if I did then all of this would have happened….and Raimundo would have an OC character to fall in love with or Jack XD Oh and if you don't like this couple get over it and leave. No one is making you read so don't grow a pair of balls just because your 'face' is hidden over the computer screen. XD**

**-X-**

"Wake up." Kimiko groaned as she felt her lower back being shaken by a hand. Turning around on her other side she heard a growl of annoyance from the _person. _

"Kimiko wake up." The voice grew louder and the hand stated shaking her harder than before. Groaning once again she put her cover over head curling up in a tight ball. Can't a girl get some sleep without someone waking her up?

"Kimiko!" The hand slapped on her butt sitting straight immediately she glared at the person.

"What the hell was that about Ra-"She paused as she saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her. With some signs of amusement in them. "Chase?" She called out quietly. Glancing at her black and green digital clock it read out 12:00 P.M.

"Well it seems your finally awake young one." He stated looking at where her right hand was. Kimiko looked slowly at where her hand was resting on. On his right thigh….a little too close to where his…uh….little 'friend' was. Snatching her hand from where it was and blushed. Hoping he couldn't see it since they were both in the dark. But, unfortunately for her Chase _could _see in the dark.

"So what are you…ugh…doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"Can't a man just see his girlfriend without a crapload of questions dear?" He fired back her question with another. Not exactly answering her.

"Well yeah…but, at 12:00 at night then…."

"And?" he snapped. "Do you have a problem with that then Kimiko?" His golden flashing with anger.

Kimiko shrank back at the intimidating man as he glared her.

"Do you remember what you said to that boy Raimundo yesterday?" He growled slowly. Shit…

"Ugh…w-what do you mean C-chase.?" She asked hesitantly slowly backing away.

"I mean," he smiled slowly leaning on closer to her. "i heard what you said about me." He laughed cruelly placing one hand on her chin and forced head to look up at him directly in the eyes.

Kimiko looked at him with an innocent look in her eyes and he saw a flash of fear in her sapphire blue eyes. Sighing he let her chin go and backed away. Feeling her relax slightly beside him he let out a breathe of content. She just looked so yummy and cute beside him. All he wanted to do was just ravage her and make her scream….especially with that innocent look she just given him but, he held himself back. He would never in his life force himself upon an unwilling girl…unless if that was what she was into then…maybe.

"I'm sorry." He grunted. "But, is that what you really think of me?" He asked her leaning beside her. Their arms touching. She was just so warm and soft…

"Well no Chase but, you got to admit I was pretty tired and out of my mind. And plus Rai was there so it wasn't like I could have said stop…."

"I guess you're right." Chase said blinking at her. "I was just overreacting." He said quietly.

"Well whatever. Anyway why are you here?" she asked hesitantly reaching out a hand to him. Looking at her hand and back her he looked away. As if saying 'go ahead'. Petting a hand slowly down his long hair she stroked it. Sighing in pleasure Chase leaned down to give her more access.

Hearing the boys in other room snoring loudly and Raimundo mumbling to himself she felt a prickle of guilt. She should be with him….a person on the Xiaolin side. Not the Heylin side. But….he was just too childish for her.

" –to go." Kimiko looked down at Chase. "What?"

"I said I have to go." He looked at her sitting up.

"Wait but, can't you just stay here for the night." She pleaded with the wizard.

He scoffed. "As much as I would love to spend the night in the place I was forbidden to in I actually have somewhere to go. Like my own bed." He said sarcastically. He stated. He stood up and turned to leave. Kimiko growled.

"But I want you to stay here with me for the night. I want to sleep with you." Seeing his pleased smile, she mentally smacked herself. "I meant _sleep_ _with_ me Chase not literately like that." She corrected herself. Hoping that he got it.

"Awww well that's a shame. You seem so _tight_ Kimiko." Kimiko shivered. Weird…

"So…is that a yes or no…" she asked him secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Fine. But, by 5:00 A.M. I'm gone alright?" he glanced at her nightclothes with interest.

Kimiko looked down at her nightclothes and blushed. She was wearing a black bra with small (very small) shorts and black laced stockings. Kimiko didn't really know why she wore what she wore but, all her other clothes were getting cleaned up and in the drying stage near the lake.

"Looks like you were waiting for me already." Chase smirked looking at a very private area. The one between her legs. Covering herself with the cover she glared at him. Her face a wild red and light blue eyes shining with embarrassment.

"Well if I'm here I might as well get comfortable." Chase stated taking off his shirt. Kimiko blushed an even deeper as she watched him undress. Taking in his swimmer like body and his well-toned skin. Who would have thought that after 15,000 years of training you would end up like this...hot, tanned, and had huge muscles on his arms. Kimiko instantly regretted when she had called his arms stringy. Seeing her looking at him with a deep admiration Chase smirked. Taking off his pants she turned away quickly biting her lower lip.

"Well I'm done Kimiko." He said. Placing his hands on his hips. Showing off his toned stomach. "Like what you see Kimi?" he teased sitting next to her in only striped boxers.

"Y-yeah." She said looked at the flame patterned covers. "Well goodnight Chase." She said laying down next to him. Hearing him cough she opened her to a bulge…a very big one. Looking up at him she saw pure humor and amusement in his eyes until he laid down next to her.

Hearing her quiet breathes turn into soft snores he watched her. She had a cute way a sleeping though. Breathing in through her nose and breathing out through her mouth. Chase breathed in her sweet scent of lilacs and peaches. Her natural scent. Her toned legs sliding on each other. Probably from countless weeks of training at the temple. And her cute little breasts were small but, easy looking to hold in one hand. But, breasts size never really mattered to him. Her small form was curled in a tight ball with one leg around his waist. Probably a habit. Looking at her face he remembered how angry he had gotten with Jack about what he had said about her. Looking her hair he started to gently stroke it. He started to gently stroke her hair and pushed his nose into it. Breathing in deeply. Placing his other hand around her waist he moved slowly around her leg that was still wrapped around his waist.

It was weird and foreign to him to do this with anyone. He felt akward and weird around her for the first time in his life. But, only with Kimiko. And especially not with that old hag Wuya.

"Goodnight Kimiko." He said drifting off to sleep. His last thoughs about the girl he like-not….loved.

-X-

(Jack POV)

_Xiaolin losers, _Jack though as he curled his tail around the Monkey staff slowly creeping through the temple. Walking on all fours he snuck past a big headed monk walking around with a plate a cookies. Sighing as he hid behind a small tree he watched as the monk turned the corner and disappeared. Only stopping halfway to watch his surroundings. Jack snickered and walked towards the monks sleeping quarters he watched Omi first making sure he wasn't awake. But, of course the little baldie was sleeping upside down with a pillow underneath him. Jack rolled his eyes at him and out a cup of water near him and out Omi's hand in it. Now to wait.

Raimundo was wearing a sleep mask and mumbling things that sounded like. 'Em-e-ko' Jack scratched his head and slowly backed away.

Clay was well cuddling with a teddy bear that had a cowboy hat drooling in a puddle of saliva. Jack poked out his tongue and made a face.

Going into his future queen's room he sighed has he held onto the roses he had in his pocket. Grabbing then from his tail and sighed lovingly. She was just so perfect. Eyes, face, hair, body, and personality…everything!

Breathing in he out his puffed up stomach and walked in on two legs. Eyes wide and ears and his tail dropping he looked in the room. There was his lover…and Chase Young…

**You reviewers better be flippen pleased with this! Lol just kidding but I really hope you liked it. This took my 3 hours….well add that one hour to playing with Pokemon White….Got Zekram Betches…XD**

**Review Please! Oh and some beta readers would be nice for ya know to improve! Oh and Flames will be used to roast Edward Collen, Jacob Black, and your per on an open fire while I'll b sining the national song of death!  
NICE reviews will be given a hug from Chase, Raimundo…or me *Perverted smile***


	8. Silent Woes

**I'm back. I kind of lost inspiration for this story but, now that I think about it I WANT to continue this story. Don't know why. DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**Disclaimer- How would I even own XS? If I did then it would NOT be rated for children. =3**

**Alright my little keyboards. Your pimp is ready to write! And goddamit it better be 1000 words this time! **

**Enjoy.**

**-X- Jacks POV**

This was so unfair! And of all the people Kimiko had to sleep with it was his best friend! Chase knew he loved Kimiko! And yet here he was shirtless sleeping with the girl of his dreams. Why couldn't he have at least ONE good thing in his life? And that **one** chance was taken away by some wizard-immortal-lizard man! Jack growled and lashed his tail to the sides angrily as he watched Kimiko snuggle closer to Chase. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was snuggled against his chest. Her face was almost smiling and slightly blushing. Jack tensed. That was supposed to be for him! Not Chase! What did Chase have that Jack didn't? Jack sighed as he watched. Even though he hated to admit it…they both kind of looked good together.

And to add to that, Chase looked…peaceful. There was no sign of a frown or constant scowl. His face didn't seem so tense. His arm was around Kimiko small waist and his face was in pure bliss. He had a slight smirk on his face and breathing quietly. He looked happy. Jack looked away. His tail was sagging on the ground behind his and his ears were down. The first girl he liked in years and only to find out she was taken…by his best friend. Kimiko would never be his…Her laugh would always belong with Chase and her eyes would glow with happiness or love only for Chase. Not him. Never.

Wait. Hold the freaking phone! Chase and Kimiko? Kimiko and Chase? Heylin and Xiaolin? Xiaolin and Heylin? Together? Cuddling under the covers? Chase was in love with a Xiaolin warrior….. Jack gasped at the sudden realization. **Chase Young.** The **mighty** Chase Young, was in love with…**Kimiko**? Jack watched in sudden shock as Chase snuggled closer to the small girl. As if protecting her from the dangers in the world that he couldn't control. Jack mouth dropped. A new felling emerged from his broken heart. Chase and Kimiko were in LOVE! Perfect! If he stole Kimiko then Chase would do whatever Jack wanted! They would be the EVIL TWINS! A perfect plan! Jack grinned evilly as he rubbed his palms together chuckling all the way through.

But, first and foremost a picture! To show Wuya of course…but then again….Wuya would love a 'fiery' little surprise. Jack smirked putting his phone away he chuckled.

But, too bad for him. Immortals don't sleep.

**-X- Chase's POV**

"What are you doing?" Chase asked. Watching Jack jump in surprise as Chase addressed him. How in the hell did Jack manage to find him here? This was HIS night with Kimiko. No one else's. Especially not some weakling like Spicer who can't even remember how to unlock his 'secret vault'. And it only consisted of 3 numbers. 1, 2, and 3. Yeah, so you could say Jack was pretty pathetic when it came to the simplest of things.

"Ughhhh, C-CY! What are **you** d-doing here?" Jack asked.

"Keep your voice down you idiot! Can't you see were in the Xiaolin temple?" Chase angrily whispered. Was Jack TRYING to get himself hurt? If he was, then why not ask him? Chase would LOVE to hurt Jack….

"Oh, sorry." Jack whispered quietly. "But, my question wasn't answered…why are you here with Kimiko? Gettin' freaky?" Jack whispered slyly. Chase's eye twitched. This idiot. Glancing at Kimiko he found her still asleep in his arms. Damn, this tiny little human was warm…

"And why should I answer you? You're nothing but, an insect and I refuse to be questioned by lower life forms such as you." Chase said coldly his eyes narrowed into slits. They were now a glowing red due to the night. Oh, how Chase loved the night. It was always filled with dark beings such as himself. He glanced back at Kimiko…_not so dark after all,_ He thought to himself.

"Huh? Yeah right.." Jack shivered. Chase snarled. This little insect had ten seconds to explain himself before his blood was splattered all over the walls.

"Again Spicer I shall ask this." Chase growled. "Why. Are. You. Here?" Chase asked. His patience wearing out fast. Jack started to shake and his attention was suddenly focused on his tail, which was flickering back and forth violently. He started scratching the back of his head.

"Heh heh. 'Bout that CY….I..was..well..uh." Jack started.

"Well what?" Chase asked. Now sitting up. Kimiko's head was resting on his lap. He looked down at her. Such a cute pose….Chase smirked as he watched her mouth open and close absently and little drool dribbled out. She looked so….innocent. His amber eyes darkened for a moment. Looking up he saw an enraged look upon Spicers face. Pathetic. As if he thought Kimiko would ever want someone as low as Spicer. He smirked and slowly started stroking Kimiko's hair. It felt so good to touch what belonged to him. And to see the others bow in jealously before them. He loved it. He bathed in it.

"As you were saying Spicer?" Chase asked coolly. Stroking Kimiko's hair slowly. Jack would know what belonged to who. Weather he liked it or not.

"I was..ugh..saying..that I was here because… I wanted to…ummm..uh.." Jack stopped and glared at the wall voluntarily, a flicker of doubt crossed his red eyes. "Oh! I was here because I wanted some shen gong wu! I have nothing! Nadda! Zip! Zero!" Jack laughed nervously. Chase scoffed. Did that fool think he was born yesterday?

"I highly doubt that you have 'nadda' Spicer." Chase said making quotation marks with his fingers around the word 'nadda'. "If I'm not mistaken is that not a shen gong wu in your hand?" Chase said frowning. Jack looked at his hand that held the monkey staff and hid it nervously. Sweating. Chase shuddered at the smell. When was the last time Jack had taken a bath? A growl emerged from his throat.

"Chase….." Both males turned to look at the small female. Her body was moving under the covers and slid her head back down from Chase's lap. Heavy sighs were being heard from her. One sky blue eye cracked opened and softly took in the darkness. Both men could see very well in the darkness. Due to one being a wizard and the other being a…monkey? But, for her? She was a human. **Chase's** human actually. Funny how you could own someone in even though you've been dating for two months and this was first time you both actually slept in the same bed together.

"Yes Kimiko?" Chase asked, his voice becoming softer and little lighter. He could feel Jacks' surprise at the sound of his voice. His shock hung in the air and only Chase could feel it. Her voice…her voice was like music. A never ending melody of love and passion. She was the ONLY woman he ever fell in love with. All the others in the past were just sluts and prostitutes and frustration 'helpers'. Nothing more. And would not let have her. That dragon of Wind is too pathetic and weak for Kimiko. Kimiko needed a warrior. Someone strong. Someone ruthless. Someone like him.

"Could you keep it dhwan?" Kimiko asked. Her last word muffled by her pillow as she turned over. Her black and blue hair tangled and all over the place.

"So…got freaky?" Jack asked.

"No, you blundering idiot we did not get 'freaky'! "

"Are you two dating then…if I may ask CY sir…" Jack asked feebly. Obviously hurt by Chase's last comment. Chase scoffed. That was life. He would have to get over that.

"Yes….we are together." Chase said. It was useless lying to him after what he had seen. And memory spells were dangerous and could kill him if he tried to use that much power.

"What about the-"

"Rules? You think I don't know that? If the Heylin side finds out then YES. They will execute me. And the Xiaolin side would only banish Kimiko…"

"Then why are you dating then? No offence but, Kimiko isn't worth your life sir…." Chase looked over Jack. The albino redhead was sitting cross-legged. Obviously scared of Chase. _As he should be, _Chase thought. Chasse grinned.

"You can stop calling me sir insect. And the reason why I am dating Kimiko are my reasons alone. Now leave me. You are unworthy of my presence worm." Chase said waving Jack away, like a king would a peasant not fit of his words. As Jack turned away, shaken Chase growled loudly. Those damn monks could hear or not. He didn't give a damn. Jack swirled around. His tail between his legs. For the first time true undying fear crossed Jacks face. It felt good to know that Spicer was afraid of him…better for control over him. .His face was paler (if that was even possible) and his eyes were wide. Chase closed his eyes. Opening them gently, Jack gasped. There were NO pupils what so ever. Just two glowing soulless red pits of anger and amusement.

"Oh, and Spicer. If you ever tell anyone about me and Kimiko, let's just say lizards LOVE meat. Especially human meat."

**Wow….another chapter! LAWL I hope you all liked this! **

**-** "Funny how you could own someone in even though you've been dating for two months and this was first time you both actually slept in the same bed together."** I wanted Chase and Kimiko to date for two months because I felt like two weeks of a relationship was too short for Chase to feel..'possevive' of her. Also the show seemed to go on for a long time. I guess each SGW Adventure between breaks took at least…3 or 4 weeks? For training and stuff.**

**-**Why is Chase so mean and being a jerk?**- Chase isn't meant for sweet romances. (To me) Chase has a darker edge to him. Yes, he loves Kimiko but, also feels very posse eve of her. I mean throughout the show Chase is pure evil. I can't make him go all soft. And YES there will be times when he is soft. But, only to kimiko and her alone. Other than that, Chase is a killer and sometimes a cannibal. (He almost ate Raimundo in his dragon form in one episode before Clay saved him) Chase is a sadist and a jerkoff in a lot of episodes. His dragon form will be in the next chapter I think….**

**NO FLAMING! If you don't like Chamiko then why. Just why! Are you reading this story? Besides, I'm a troll when I want to be. I don't really take flames serious…I just laugh. Because when you think about it. Some idiot just read your story just to hate on it. And to add to the LULZ you give me more views and reviews! 8D**

_**HATERZ GONNA HATE**_


End file.
